


First Tattoo

by FallOutFandoms



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Joe is super immature, Tattoos, They're all really young, Van Days, lots of talking about boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutFandoms/pseuds/FallOutFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie decides to get a tattoo of her own after seeing the ones the others had. Some funny stuff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read my other stories, I've got a description for Natalie on my profile

Natalie had fallen in love with her friends' tattoos. From the moment she'd seen them, she'd decided she wanted tattoos of her own. The band had been together for almost a year, now, so after talking to them, they all agreed a tattoo would look good on her. After some planning with Andy and a quick sketch from herself, Natalie was ready to get her first tattoo. It would be a small heart in the middle of her chest with butterfly wings, and a rose on the top of each wing. She was so excited! Or...maybe not.  
"Andy, I'm kinda scared right now. Maybe I didn't think this through enough.." The seventeen year old murmured. She was currently sitting in a padded chair, waiting for her tattoo artist.  
"Don't worry, this guy's a friend of mine. He did the heart on my chest. Now, I'm not gonna lie and say it doesn't hurt, because it hurts like hell, but you're a tough girl." Andy assured, smiling a bit.  
"Yeah, you'll be fine, Nat!" Pete exclaimed, smiling at her.  
"Guys, maybe she's right. The chest is kind of a sensitive place for a tattoo, isn't it-"  
"You don't have any tattoos, Lunchbox, how would you know?"  
Patrick huffed.  
"I'm just saying!"  
"It'll be fine, Nat." Joe said, shrugging.  
Natalie took a deep breath.  
"Okay..okay.."  
A few minutes later, Andy's friend (Natalie would never admit it, but she had completely forgotten his name) walked over to them with Nat's sketch in hand.  
"This is a really cool design. I love the roses. You draw this yourself?" He asked Natalie.  
"Uh, yeah..I was kind of inspired by the one you gave Andy, so..."  
He smiled.  
"Alright. First tattoo, right?"  
"Mhm.."  
"Don't worry, tattooing the middle of your chest doesn't hurt nearly as bad as other places-well, I'll have to tattoo part of the wings on your breasts, and I'm honestly not sure how much that will or won't hurt. Just tell me if it gets too bad, mkay?"  
"Okay.." Natalie murmured, pulling off her shirt. Patrick blushed and looked away, shifting a bit from foot to foot. Pete chuckled.  
"We've lived with Nat for a year and you're still getting shy like this?"  
"I can't help it, Pete! Besides, you're twenty one, and I'm sixteen."  
"And what, you think five years makes that big of a difference in maturity?" Pete asked, amused. Patrick just let out an exasperated sound and covered his face.  
Joe smiled and poked just above Nat's bra line. Nat raised an eyebrow, looking at the younger boy.  
"Titty tap Tuesday." He said plainly before laughing. Andy rolled his eyes, while his friend smiled a bit.  
"You ace?" He asked curiously.  
"Huh?"  
"Y'know, asexual?"  
"Oh, uh, yeah. How'd you know?" Natalie asked, tilting her head a bit.  
"Most girls would flip if someone poked their boob like that."  
Natalie blinked before smiling and shrugging a bit.  
"I guess I've just adjusted. I'm like, automatically the best person to sit next to in the van because I make a good pillow."  
"Guilty!" Joe exclaimed before laughing again. Andy's friend rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway, we should get started."  
Natalie tensed up a bit.  
"..right. Okay. Yeah."  
Andy gently grabbed her hand.  
"It'll hurt, so just squeeze my hand, okay? Just try not to break it."  
Natalie managed a small, nervous laugh.  
"I'll attempt."  
Andy's friend smiled and set up his needle, making sure he had the right ink color and such before starting to decorate Natalie's pale skin. Nat bit her lip, squeezing Andy's hand. It didn't hurt as much as she imagined, but she figured it would get worse as he moved the needle to softer areas of her chest.  
And it did.  
Long story short, Pete had to take Andy's place as hand holder.  
But the tattoo came out beautifully. Andy's friend sat up straight, looking the tattoo over and smiling brightly.  
"Here, check it out." He said, offering Natalie a mirror. She held the mirror out a bit, looking the tattoo over.  
"Woah..that's, wow..thank you."  
"No problem."  
"Lunchbox, you wanna see her new tattoo? Or are you too shy?" Pete teased, crossing his arms. Patrick groaned before looking over at Natalie.  
"..hey. That's really cool." He murmured.  
Joe smiled.  
"Damn right it is!"  
Andy looked down at Nat.  
"The tattooed area will be a bit sore for a while, just warning you."  
"What? Really? I just had a needle injecting ink into numerous places on my chest, and it's gonna be sore?? I had no idea!" She exclaimed before smiling. "I know, Andy. But, I think it's worth it."  
And apparently it was, because over the years she got more and more tattoos, covering her arms, more of her upper chest, and even one just under her bang line.  
She never could convince Patrick to get any, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn it Patrick, you and your pale skin. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
